Pan y circo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Rivaille lo sabía, en cualquier minuto, en cualquier segundo e instante Eren podía abandonar la causa de la "humanidad" de su total responsabilidad. El mayor tenía que mantenerlo a su lado... tenía que hacerlo, aunque eso significara pagar una mentira como precio. ErenxRivaille.


Aquí les traigo otro fic, aunque ahora es más serio, ya volveré con el humor, no sirvo mucho para estos fanfic después de todo xD

******Pareja:** ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales o pseudo lime.

De una manera extraña e incluso contradictoria el sargento Rivaille sigue pensando que Eren por su naturaleza puede abandonar de manera casual aquella causa "humana" cuando se le diera la reverenda gana, no había mucho que ofrecer desde ese lado. ¿Qué sacaba uno siendo un soldado que elimina titanes a costa de su propia vida?

Cada día estás al borde de la muerte, ves morir a quienes considerabas aliados en cada misión, acabas agotado o con heridas en la mayoría de las misiones si logras salir sano y salvo. Es una vida injusta en la que casi sientes que estás peleando para nada, que es mejor rendirse y agachar la cabeza y dejar que los titanes hagan lo que anhelan; devorar humanos.

Entonces... ¿por qué él debería estar allí?

Rivaille se hace cargo de él, lo único que hace aquel lugar que podría convencer a "alguien" de quedarse es el alimento y las habilidades para durar más contra un titán y no perecer inmediatamente. Sentir orgullo blandiendo tus espadas, sentirte la fuerza de la humanidad...que aunque murieras en la primera misión, hiciste que el relevo que llegó a tu lugar tuviera algo más de fuerza y coraje...

Y absolutamente nada más.

–Es normal...–suspiró Rivaille y el menor bajó un poco la mirada en un suspiro caótico ahogado en sus labios.–Ya ha pasado antes...–

–No... no lo es...yo...–la voz tensa y en diferentes tonalidades, nerviosa.

–Estás excitado, es normal a tu edad...–Rivaille afiló los ojos hacia la puerta, la cerró con pestillo y los ojos serios y fríos se movieron hasta el cuerpo del contrario que reposaba en la cama desarreglada.

En el rincón de la habitación los dos equipos de maniobras tridimensionales estaban ordenados cerca de ellos, cualquier inconveniente o entrada sorpresiva de los titanes los haría correr hacia sus equipos con brevedad.

Sin embargo, por algunos segundos, el tema de que la humanidad vive agobiada por los titanes desapareció de su mente, al menos de la de Eren, por unos segundos, todo lo que podía ver era el cuerpo de su capitán y la soledad en la que se veían inmersos, lo único que pudo sentir y anhelar era una caricia de esos labios intensos y calculadores.

Eren parece derretirse cuando su superior cae en sus muslos, la boca del menor se deslizó en el cuello que se exponía con inseguridad y el sólo olor de Rivaille llenó cada estímulo nervioso que pudiera sentir.

–¿Por qué tan tenso?–preguntó Corporal de manera parcial deshaciéndose del arnés de Eren, subiendo un poco la camisa y robándole la confianza con una sola mirada.

–Po-Porque Rivaille es... tan especial y...–

–Soy humano... como cualquier otro...–la mirada seguía sería y segura mientras la de Eren era un mar de dudas.

Los dedos pálidos de Rivaille vagaron de manera desinteresada por la piel desnuda que se disponía ante él, no quería mostrar del todo el desinterés palpable en cada músculo de su piel de una manera tan evidente.

De cierta manera quería hacer que eso pareciera un poco real para ese muchacho. La piel bajo suyo empezaba a tensarse de forma agradable y predecible, sólo faltaba un poco de estímulo y no tendría que lidiar más con las palabras de ese mocoso ni explicaciones banales para el acto que los consumiría.

El mayor se acercó a la oreja del joven titán deshaciéndose por completo de la camisa de Eren y acomodando su culo en la entrepierna del menor.

–Puedes devorarme... soy tuyo...–removió su cadera para estimular la anotamia del menor. Han sido unas cuantas caricias, pero lo siente duro contra la tela de su pantalón aún puesto. Lo ve en los ojos depredadores de Eren, este se derrite en ganas de arremeterlo si fuera posible, hasta la mañana siguiente.

El morbo que el mayor suelta en aquellas frase es suficiente para causar un cosquilleo y un dolor en la entrepierna de Eren semi erecta.

Segundos después el menor no era el mismo, era un ser gruñendo y removiendo las ropas en susurros pesados mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. La siguiente parte es la más tediosa.

El preámbulo es incluso placentero si se cierra los ojos, de cierta manera es agradable sentir la piel tersa de un joven tocar la dureza que se implantaba en su entrepierna, era agradable incluso hasta que estimularan su ser con mordidas en sus tetillas, esos toques morbosos que sí son combinados en una secuencia idónea hacen que la espalda de Rivaille se estire y remueva su cuerpo al son de un jadeo erótico y profundo. Pero... lo siguiente es tedioso.

Rivaille apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando los dedos entraron en él y un gruñido ronco y profundo se instaló en su boca cuando le dilataban de cara contra las sábanas, estar en cuatro no era una molestia tan grande para el capitán, era evidente que no deseaba tener mucho contacto visual cuando le estuvieran haciendo aquellas cosas... así que así era lo mejor.

Estaba iba siendo la quinta vez que lo hacían desde que conoció a ese mocoso... y no pierde rastro de monotonía.

Dejó caer su cabeza en las sábanas y se familiarizó con el miembro húmedo y duro que se abría paso ante su esfinge anal, sus piernas tambalearon un momento y su boca se abrió para de inmediato apretar los dientes ante el dolor cuando dilataban sus entrañas, cerró la boca con fuerza, suprimiendo jadeos y palabras, no se quejaría, ya no es de esos.

Tenía que mantener a Eren a su lado aunque ese fuera el precio a pagar.

"Pan y circo".

Mantener a flor de piel ese sentimiento de arraigo que siente Eren a su más viva expresión, mantenerlo allí a base de una relación nula y un lugar estable donde permanecer.

Rivaille cerró los ojos otra vez y gruñó al ritmo más acelerado que daba el menor contra su agujero, las caderas de Rivaille a penas se mantenían hacia arriba, el menor le tomaba las caderas y hacia que entrara más profundo, para ese momento una de las manos de Rivaille ya estaba sobre su boca evitando que la gloria de ese placer obsceno al ser golpeado en la próstata salga a relucir de manera tan banal, el sudor del muchacho contrario caía en su piel mientras el movimiento seguía insistentemente de una forma animal.

Corporal se miente. Sabe que no es sudor lo que cae precisamente en su cuello mientras están cogiendo.

Desde la noche tres que Eren siempre llora cuando están haciéndolo, como si sufriera, aún así, sin ser invitado siquiera vuelve con la mirada gacha y los ojos muertos. Vuelve por Rivaille y siempre lo haría, el amor es así, extraño y sobrevalorado. El capitán le había consensuado un gusto amargo, una costumbre, un vicio como los cigarrillos, algo que en su mayoría causa daño, y aquella no es la excepción.

La noche se pone incluso más salvaje. El sabor de la amargura se derrama en la boca de ambos cuando Eren besó a Rivaille al terminar el acto.

Esas palabras escaparon de sus labios. Esas malditas palabras...

-T-Te amo, Rivaille... te amo...-

La sonrisa de Eren seguía allí, destrozada y sabiendo que vendría, el rostro agotado de Rivaille dio una mueca amarga y desvío la mirada hacia los tablones de madera.

El menor lo sabía, su superior era muchas cosas... menos mentiroso, por eso, ni esa ni ninguna otra noche el mayor le respondería "¿Sabes mocoso tonto? yo también te amo".

Nunca le haría creer en nada, creer que cuando al fin toda esa guerra contra titanes terminara quizás podrían vivir juntos y dejar todo atrás. Una gran gran mentira.

Eren sonríe suavemente mientras sube a uno de los caballos especiales, es otro día, otra mañana. Rivaille le mira extrañado, alza una ceja y le da un suave golpe en el hombro de ánimo arriba de su caballo igualmente.

–Me da alergia tu cara de alegría, pon una mueca de dolor, es más entretenido...–le gruñó el capitán mientras el menor le sonrió suavemente tratando de seguir el ritmo de aquella ironía.

–Sí, señor...–

–Vamos a exterminar a esas cosas inhumanas a la señal, veinte minutos para salir, prepárate mocoso...–

–Inhumanas... eh...–

Corporal elevó una ceja y su mirada seria fue hasta los ojos del muchacho, a pesar que sonríe con los labios sus ojos lagrimeaban levemente. Las últimas lágrimas que Eren derramaría por su capitán.

–Si de mí dependiera, diría que no eres humano tampoco, capitán Rivaille. –

El mayor iba a responder, mas la señal disipó todo encuentro verbal entre ellos dos. Sólo miradas, Eren en el centro para protegerlo, proteger la formación, y Rivaille actuaba como su fiel caballero.

Era extraño decirlo... Rivaille también sonrió aquel día. Por unos segundos, el mayor pensó que Eren era suyo... y no de la humanidad, por unos segundos pensó que no perecería como el resto y que viviría a su lado. Por unos segundos dejó de ser el monstruo que todos conocen.

Pero no... no podía permitírselo.

El mundo es una mierda sucia y enferma... y Rivaille conoció algo limpio que ni siquiera parecía ser humano, algo que lo hizo dudar, pero no desistir... no podía amarlo... no podía, simplemente no podía amar algo que podía perder.

Porque si lo amaba... ya no soportaría perderlo.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Cuando entró en conciencia que no lo quería mantenerlo para la humanidad, que el egoísmo lo superó, que era un traidor, que prefería a Eren antes de los suyos que van siendo exterminados.

–No quiero... perderlo...–

Pero Eren no lo escucharía, ni ahora ni nunca, desde ese día, Eren jamás le volvió a hablar a Rivaille de amor.

**N.A: **Les dije que este fic es más serio, Rivaille es un miembro de la legión de exploración, como sabrán, es donde más mueren soldados por las expediciones fuera de las murallas, Rivaille debe estar más que al tanto que no debe encariñarse mucho con la gente allí o será más difícil aceptar su muerte y nublarían su juicio... sólo que con Eren falló... En fin, espero que les haya gustado, besos y amor :3, ya vendrá un fic tierno y de humor, ya vendrá (?)

Pan y circo: Referencia a "Comida y juegos de circo", que dan a conocer el propósito de mantener a Eren atado a la "humanidad" mediante una falsa relación romántica y comida, aunque esto era una mentira creada por la mente de Rivaille, ya que sí quería conservar al titán en sentido romántico... pero ahora es Eren quien de rindió.


End file.
